Intramuscular injections of plasmid DNA has been shown to express transgenes at relatively efficient levels. Experiments are currently underway to define the mechanism of DNA uptake by muscle cells. We would like to use the confocal microscope to examine the efficiency of nuclear uptake of DNA under various conditions after cytoplasmic microinjection.